What happens when snow melts?
by Melissa1991
Summary: Snow comes but will melt again and spring will arrive together with new chances in life and love follow Hatori, Momiji and Shigure on their path in life Ha'rixDaphne Sparx ShigurexGalatea/akito Melody MomijixRose Linphea
1. prologue

It was ten years after the curse was broken.

The Juunishi all found their own path in life except for Shigure, Hatori and Momiji.

Yuki and Tohru were happily married and had a son Katsuya and a daughter Kyoko, Kyo and Kagura were dating, Haru and Rin were also married and had a daughter Izuki ( everyone just says Izzy),

Hiro and Kisa were also dating now, Kureno was living with Arisa and their daughter Sakura, Ayame married his assistant Mine and Ritsu was engaged with Mii (Shigure's editor). Saki Hanajima married Kyo's father, Kazuma and together they had a son Kazuma Jr. and a daughter Hana.

Kyo adored his younger brother and sister and found a real mother in Saki.

Momiji was living with Arisa and Kureno and as hyper as ever. Arisa became like a mother to him and he grew up handsomely.

In Linphea, the king and queen looked at their two children Flora and Rose who left for Alfea in Magix. Now it's just you, grandpa and I, little Jasmine, Queen Lily smiled as she picked up her four years old granddaughter who was a clear mixture of Helia and Flora.

It's always the same when they leave for school; King Stephan grumbled wiping away his tears. Well, at least we still have our Jasmine.

Rose is so excited about her senior year but at the same time she hates saying goodbye when she graduates, his wife smiled

Auntie Rose her life will change this year, Jasmine predicted.

Of course, she'll study to be a great nature doctor for humans and animals, Stephan smiled ruffling her black hair.

She'll meet someone very special…

Jazzy, what do you mean? Lily asked her way to mature granddaughter.

Like I said, I can just sense the specialty and I saw him coming Jasmine shrugged he's a NMB but can I play with my dolls now?

Lily nodded and put her down. One last thing Jazzy, is that person dangerous?

No, someone related to him is but don't worry granny, mummy and daddy will be with Aunty Rose.

Her predictions and the way she feels things are scary by times, Lily mumbled to her husband who nodded.

Magix

Flora and Rose stepped out of the portal chatting about home and little Jasmine. Helia who went a few days earlier to arrange everything at red fountain as the new head master walked smiling to them.

Hi Princess Rose, he teased his sister in law and kissed his wife loving.

Rose pouted and Helia laughed twirling her around.

Unluckily Rose was on heals so she couldn't hold her balance and tripped hitting her head on a stone and falling unconscious.

Flora gasped in horror and Helia carefully lifted Rose up and carried her inside Alfea.

The other winx girls who were teachers just like Flora were all startled.

Riven who just like Helia adored Rose came along carrying the girl's suitcase.

Where's that stupid old hag when you need her, Riven growled.

I conclude you mean Nurse Ophelia, Helia stated I don't know where she is but let's head to the hospital room.


	2. Hatori & Daphne

"Good morning, the young man smiled cheerful I'm Momiji Sohma, Doctor Hatori Sohma's assistant."

"To hell with your names, this little girl here needs help NOW!" Riven demanded angry.

Momiji's eyes widened. "It's like I hear Kyo talking" shot through his head.

"This is Rose of Linphea, she tripped and hit her head on a small rock," Helia explained calm. It was then that Momiji noticed Helia and the resemblance between him and Yuki. Hatori stayed calm and took the young fairy from Helia. Flora sobbed and clung to Helia.

"Hatori is the best doctor, he'll cure the fairy" Momiji soothed and handed Flora a cup of tea. "You are very pretty ma'am. You look very much like onee-san Tohru."

"Thank you," Flora smiled shaky.

"Momiji, can you help me here for a moment?" Hatori called

"Coming Ha'ri," Momiji called. "Are you okay now, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you very much", Flora smiled

Momiji took the alcohol and cleaned the small scratches while Hatori stitched the head wound.

The former rabbit couldn't help stealing a glance from the patient.

"Is she okay, Ha'ri?"

"Yes, it was a pretty hard smack so she has a light concussion which caused the unconsciousness and she had a head wound but she's a tough one."

"She looks a bit like the lady who came along but more angelic," Momiji whispered as he stroked a lock of hair out of Rose's hair.

At this comment, Hatori's eyes widened in surprise. Momiji never showed much interest in girls or women. He still clung to Arisa, Tohru and Kagura and joined Tohru's kids, Sakura, Izzy, Kazuma Jr., Hana, Kisa and Hiro in their mischief.

On that moment Rose woke up; Momiji who noticed the smallest things, noticed that she didn't open her eyes slowly and carefully blinking like any other patient would but wide eyed at once analyzing her surroundings.

"Can anyone tell me why in the name of Magix I'm here captured in a hospital bed and my head hurting like I've been listening to Helia and Riven their quarrels for a half year?"

Hatori scratches his head at the out burst and gets Flora and Helia but Momiji just grins and carefully helps her sit up. "I'm Momiji Sohma the new doctor's assistant. You fell and hit your head on a rock which caused a concussion. You'll be staying here for a week."

"Rose, you're awake," Flora exclaimed tears were running down her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm awake and there's nothing wrong with me so can I please get out of here? I need some fresh air."

"You can't, you have a concussion, your highness," Hatori told her

"Okay let's get things straight: first no your highness or princess for me just Rose, second I'm perfectly fine and third can I please have an aspirin for my terrible headache?"

"Rose…"Flora pleaded.

"You're sick sweetie, next week the lessons really start so you can have a little vacation here" Helia tried to reason.

"Like that's going to help anything," Riven mumbled "what a way of convincing a little vacation."

"Do you have another way?" Helia questioned calmly

"No, but you're sounding real sissy like that. Just order and she's obeying."

Yuki and Kyo shot through Momiji's head and he looked at Hatori who seemed to read his mind and gave him a small smile of recognition.

"If you two are starting with your old fights like cat and mouse you can leave the room," Rose told them firm.

This time Hatori's head really shot up and a slight wave of home sickness fell over him.

"Rose sweetie, I already called Mum and daddy. They're on their way here with Jazzy."

"Okay," Rose sighed "I'll be fine Flora, you go and get everything ready for class and you two boys too and Flo, please make sure they don't kill each other."

"I will make sure of that" Musa grinned and walked to the younger girl.

"Everything all right, Rose?"

"No, I want to get out but it's forbidden and the cat and mouse here are making my headache worse."

"I completely understand" Musa smirked "I'd hate to be locked up like this too but really look at this from the bright side no unpacking, no listening to Griselda's bragging and helping for the openings party."

"That is true," Rose giggled and laid back okay, "I'm going to relax but I need company, I hate being alone."

"I will keep you company," Momiji offered grabbing the chance to get to know the fascinating girl much better.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm late, I'm horribly late!" A woman from end twenty begin thirty exclaimed her long blond hair blowing into her face which she pushed back with an impatient gesture she was followed by Bloom.

"Hi, I'm Daphne of Sparx, Bloom's sister; I am the new magic illness doctor."

"Where's your uniform?" Hatori questioned

"Uhm…where did I put it again, Bloom?"

Bloom chuckled and with a snap Daphne was in her uniform.

Hatori blinked a few times at the nearly blinding bright appearance of the new doctor.

"Hello Daphne-Chan, I'm Momiji Sohma and the doctor's assistant."

"Hi Momiji, so I guess we're all new here and ready to throw away all the stuffy rules."

"We have to leave now or else Griselda will yap again," Bloom notified. "Bye Daph, bye Rosie, goodbye Mr. Sohma and bye bye Momiji. Girls let's hit it and guys get your butt at RF before Cordatorta feeds you to the dragons."

"I really have to get used to magic," Hatori mumbled rubbing his forehead.

Daphne smiled and put a cup of coffee on his desk. "Here drink this up because I know we're not the sweetest and most quiet girls."

"Momiji will you stay with Rose a bit since she's the only patient here? Hatori and I will go through the heaps health certificates."

Uhm…okay…Hatori said baffled.

Daphne turned and laughed apologizing at him. "I'm sorry if I rush you or something; I'm used to order people around at my home planet."

"No, no go ahead you're the one who has the knowledge of magic things…"

"Well, it would be a shame if I didn't know anything about magic since I'm the head nymph of Magix and the sister of the goddess of all magical planets."

"Bloom's the red haired one right?"

"Yes, she's my baby sister and my Goddess but she doesn't want to hear anything about that."

"We have a goddess too, Akito, but she's not very kind like your sister."

"Everyone is different" Daphne shrugged "Bloom's just pure hearted."

"I wished I could say that about mine…" Hatori sighed and asked himself why he felt the urge to tell the blond fairy everything of his life.

A while they worked in comfortable silence until Daphne sighed satisfied.

"All the certificates are correct, do you want to get some lunch OUTSIDE Alfea because Griselda's cooking is not uhm…what you really like to eat…"

"I'm okay with a sandwich or something because that's what I eat the whole day back home or else just a cup of instant noodle soup."

"My parents would scold me if I'd eat that only; they believe in proper 3 head meals a day."

"You must have a loving home if I hear you talking like that."

"Yes pretty much" Daphne smiled as they walked outside the gates of Alfea. "My parents were gone for eighteen years in Oblivion a dark isolated realm with only evil and my sister was sent to Earth until she was sixteen."

"How come?" Hatori asked

Daphne smiled a bit sad and told him the whole story beginning with the destruction of Sparx.

By the end, tears were falling down her cheeks.

Hatori hugged her and cradled her softly until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry; it's just that after all this happened I never talked about it anymore. I never told anyone about how scared I was because I'm supposed to be brave."

"Its okay," Hatori smiled "we all have our emotions and it must be difficult to go through all this especially when you're hardly an adult."

Daphne giggled and snapped her ID card before his nose.

Hatori blushed when he realized that she was only three years younger than him. You really don't look like a lady from 33.

Some things are just very hard to explain to a NMB, Daphne sighed.

Is it just hard to explain or forbidden? Hatori asked carefully

No, we want to encourage NMBs to believe in magic again but it's not easy.

Well…I accepted the offer of a magic school so I do believe in it and would be nice if you'd explain things to me.

Okay…Daphne sighed again as they walked into the café. You have witches, wizards, ogres, trolls, goblins, fairies, pixies and pixie pets. There are much more creatures but those are creations of those I told you.

I see, Hatori nodded and pulled back a chair for her.

Daphne smiled gratefully at him and blushed a bit.

What do I have to order for you, your highness princess nymph fairy Daphne?

Just Daphne please and will you please just tell them that Daphne Chrysalis wants her usual meal and they'll know.

Okay Daphne hime-sama Hatori smiled and walked away.

Daphne watched him and sighed deep. Oh Bloom, I'm getting butterflies in my stomach!

Bloom who was lunching with Sky and the rest of her group chuckled evilly.

Daphne groaned frustrated and Hatori looked surprised at her. Are you okay Daphne-Sama?

Yes, just that my sister was being devilish again.

My apologies but…when did your sister stop by?

Oh no, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that my sister and I can communicate through our thoughts.

Okay…Hatori mumbled confused and excused himself as his phone rang

Yes Shigure, what do you want now?

Hi Ha'ri! Shigure sang making Hatori frown. I'm calling from a street telephone since I couldn't hold the news…your two favourite little cousins will come to your magical world!

Kyo and Yuki?

Uh huh, they'll come with Kazuma and family

What about Tohru and kids and Kagura?

They'll come along and of course Kisa, Tohru's little shadow

And Hiro?

He stays; he doesn't want to leave his mother and sister.

Alright. When will they arrive?

Next month, the boys and Kazuma will teach at the heroics school, Kagura at Alfea, Kisa will go to that school too even if she doesn't have magic and I guess Tohru and kids will just stay home.

Well I guess that will make Momiji's happiness even bigger.

What made him so happy there then? He was devastated to leave Arisa and Kureno a few days ago, Shigure called out

Uhm…there's a fairy princess here named Rose and they're getting along quite well. She's a feisty little thing but she's a tough one. She's one of my patients.

Okay that sounds hopeful for our bunny cousin, Shigure said on a rare tender and soft tone. He knew how his cousin suffered from his mother's rejection.

Hey Gure-san I have to go now because Daphne hime-sama is waiting for me.

Aha I see my dear beloved Ha'ri found romance too?

Shut up Inu, we're both new so we're just supporting each other besides she's the sister of the great goddess of the magical universe.

I see… well good luck Ha'ri

Hatori growled something and hung up.

Is there something wrong? Daphne inquired you look so tensed

Nothing to worry about just that five of my relatives will come over and two of them with family…the men will teach at Red Fountain and Kisa will go to school at Alfea.

That's nice, which subject will they teach?

Martial arts and I'm not really sure about nice…we Sohma's are so cursed by our pasts that we can't be nice.

That's rubbish no matter how bad something is there's always a brighter future, that's what my parents taught me. Bloom also told me the story from Noah a servant of God who made a boat so his family and everyone who wanted to be saved could hide from the storm and after the storm God made everything even more beautiful than before and the rainbow we see stands for God's promise that we human's will always have a better future no matter how doomed we may seem. Another proof is the story of my family and our realm. We had a beautiful realm but it got destroyed. Not long ago Bloom recovered it and it became even more beautiful than before.

Hatori nodded and just enjoyed how the young woman's face began to glow from love and pride whenever she talked about her family.

Since that day they lunched every day together so it surprised no one when they came together to Alfea's opening party.

Both Hatori and Momiji watched amazed how easy Bloom was with everyone didn't matter to her if the person was a royalty or a servant. She always had a smile on her face and her friends even the male ones could tease her. She threatened them laughing and regularly the twelve of them (winx club and bfs) would gather into a group hug. She's a very unique goddess, Momiji whispered She's very sweet yeah, Rose nodded and chuckled you really don't want to taste her wrath because she's really scary then. Did she hurt someone? The reincarnation of the ones who destroyed her kingdom; their heads were burned slightly and minions of Darkar, one of her enemies, were burned to ashes. Bloom fights to restore the everlasting peace in her universe. "That's something good" Hatori nodded and smiled at Daphne. "You must be proud that everyone adores your sister." "Yeah and I adore her too. I did since she was born. She's brighter than any star and shines more beautiful than any sun." "I love my sister very much too," Momiji smiled "her name is Sakura because her hair looks like cherry blossoms and she looks exactly like Mama Arisa. I have another sister Momo but she doesn't know I'm her brother and neither does my real Mama." Daphne looked questioning from him to Hatori. Hatori smiled a bit uneasy at them. "Well…his birthmother can't remember him because…" "If you don't want to talk about it, its okay we only know each other for a week, Daphne smiled reassuring." "Thank you," Hatori nodded "I'll tell you once now will you dance with me Daphne hime-sama?" "If you're ready I'm here to listen" Daphne reacted calm and sweet. "I'd love to dance with you too."

Times goes by and Hatori and Daphne learn more and more about each other. Bloom teases her sister until Daphne turns scarlet red and their mother has to interfere. "Ask him to come over for a visit a weekend," Mariam suggested smiling. "S…sure…" Daphne stammered blushing.

"Ha'ri, do you like Daphne-Sama?" Momiji asked innocent while they were lunching a lonely Saturday. "Why do you ask?" Hatori replied with a faint blush "please don't tell me that Shigure or Ayame send you".

"No, I was just curious because you two spend a lot of time together. I think she's very nice and from what Shigure told me, she's in love with you. " Hatori looked confused at his cousin "what do you mean?" "Shigure says when a girl smiles all the time and blushes she's in love." "Don't listen to any of Shigure's rubbish; he doesn't even know what he's talking about besides what's wrong if I like Daphne-Sama? You like Rose-Sama too don't you?"

"There's nothing wrong" Momiji smiled "I am very happy if she can take away your pain Ha'ri and I like Rose very much yes. She's very funny and reminds me of Mama Arisa in high school. Her sister looks very much like our Tohru right? Helia and Riven are cool; they remind me of Kyo and Yuki. I miss home sometimes I miss my Mama Arisa, Papa Kureno and Sakura very much."

Ha'ri silently pulled the younger man closer. "In one and a half month we'll see them all again." His phone rang and he blushed when he saw the number. Momiji understood this and left the room.

"Hi Daphne-Sama," Hatori smiled as he answered the call.

"Hey Ha'ri," Daphne laughed "well…Uhm…I got an order from our Goddess to notify you that you have to be here tomorrow…"

"Sure," Hatori answered not wanting to get Daphne in trouble.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow because I'll help Bloom now with her training."

"Yeah, bye bye and be careful."

"I will and bring Momiji along because Rose and Flora will be here too."

"Okay I'll tell him bye"

"Momiji, you can come now."

"Yes Ha'ri? How's Daphne-Sama doing?"

"Daphne-Sama is doing fine and she invited us over tomorrow. The winx will be there too or at least Flora-Sama and her family. Do you want to come too?"

"Oh yes, then I can see Rose-chan en Flora-Sama again."

The next day Sky came to transport them with one of his personal ships.

Sparx was really as wonderful as Daphne described, Hatori thought

"Ha'ri!" Daphne squealed and flew him upon the neck. "I'm so happy you came because I was about to drown Bloom!"

"And why is that?" Hatori asked amused

"She fired an energy blast just behind me!"

"You were daydreaming darling," Bloom smiled angelic." Welcome Hatori and Momiji."

"Hello Bloom," Hatori smiled and Momiji gave Bloom a big hug

"Hi Hatori, hi Momiji" Flora welcomed them warm. "Momiji, you might want to check on Rose because she's sulking."

"What's wrong with her?" Momiji asked concerned.

"She doesn't like the fact that I have forbidden her to swim. It's too cold to swim in the winter even if they warm up the water."

"Maybe I can cheer her up." Momiji decided happy "I just received pictures of my baby sister from mama Arisa. Sakura is so beautiful."

As soon as Momiji skipped to the backyard Hatori rubbed his ear.

"He's kind of hyper isn't he?" Flora smiled kindly. "He's good company for Rose because she has energy for 50 people early in the morning."

"Same counts for Momiji," Hatori sighed.

"Hello kids," Mariam and Oritel greeted the company cheerful.

"Good day your majesties," Hatori smiled politely and bowed for them.

"Just say Oritel and Mariam," Oritel waved the politeness away.

"Thank you, I'll try to and you really have a lovely kingdom. It's more than imagined when Daphne – hime-sama told me about her home.

She's really a wonderful person and I think you can count yourselves lucky to have such a sweet, understanding and well mannered daughter."

"Thank you very much for all the compliments," Oritel laughed.

"Mother, Daphne whacked me on the back of my head!" Bloom cried out.

"She's teasing me all the time!" Daphne retorted but smiled.

"Will you two act like adults for once," Mariam scolded loving.

"It's okay Mariam, I come from a family where there's never really been love and playful quarrels between siblings and where children are rejected by parents and siblings at young age so when I met Daphne and the others a whole new world opened up for me."

Bloom chuckled and pinched Daphne who was balancing on one foot as she was putting on her left slipper. The eldest princess fell but Hatori caught her before she hit the ground. Daphne turned bright red and glared at Bloom.

Hatori laughed and pecked his friend on the cheek. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Daphne- hime-sama; it doesn't matter to me if you're a bit clumsy or if you're playing with your sister. I've seen so many cruel things in my life that these things of you are like a fresh new wind in my life."

"So you never really had friends or people who cared about you?" Flora asked nearly into tears.

"No, I had my two best friends Shigure and Ayame who are by the way both idiots and I have Momiji who's like a son to me but I never had a female friend who's as loving and understanding as Daphne- hime-sama."

"Neither did I ever have a friend who's so serious, intelligent and such a good listener as you, Ha'ri!" Daphne laughed and hugged him tight.

Hatori smiled one of his rare smiles as she jumped on him.

"It doesn't matter how you comb your hair, you are really breathtaking handsome," Daphne babbled further and brushed his hair back.

"I like it most all the way back so I can see your entire handsome face."

"Daph, no I…!"

It was too late and Hatori's injured eye was fully seen.

Daphne didn't ask any questions she just brushed loving and tender over his eye with her finger tips and he could see with both eyes again.

The company left the two alone to have some privacy.

"How…as a doctor myself I…"

"Magic," Daphne answered mysteriously "I am a reincarnation of an old witch living in the woods all by herself…"

"Crazy girl," Hatori laughed and hugged her tight combing with his fingers through her thick blond hair. "I always thought that witches had black hair and very dark and deep eyes."

Daphne smiled mysteriously and made spooky gestures with her hands

"I'm not afraid of a little blond pixie like you."

Hatori was punished for this with a little tug on his ear.

"What's that for?"

"I am not a pixie! Pixies are way smaller but you NMBs can't see or hear them. Pixies are our personal pets that follow us everywhere."

"Okay…I see…excuse me for a moment, princess."

Daphne nodded "I'll go check if Flora's daughter's awake. She was dying to see you and Momiji but fell asleep."

Hatori rolled with his eyes when he saw it was Ayame calling.

"Yes Aya?"

"Ha'ri!" Ayame exclaimed. "I heard from Gure-san that you found your princess?"

"Hmmm…"

"Is that a yes?" The ex-snake cried out.

"I don't know yet Aya, there are some things to be told but it's too early."

"Ha'ri, it's been a month already since you went away and Gure said that you two knew each other from the first day!"

"I'm just careful and I'm not in a hurry but on Christmas you'll meet a whole other goddess than ours. "

"You have to work under a goddess there too?"

"No, she's one of the teachers but she's the goddess of the magical universe."

"Sounds strange to me," Ayame declared.

"When you'll meet the family you'll understand. They're everything we could only dream about."

"That's a good argument, nii-san but there are customers so I have to leave sayonara and good luck "

"Yeah bye," Hatori mumbled and hung up.

"Hatori, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bloom called.

"Sure almighty princess," Hatori answered polite.

"Okay please stop with the freakish almighty princess stuff; can you please just say Bloom."

"S…sure…"

"Well then that's settled. What I was talking about is that it's a free day tomorrow so we intended on staying long here but your relatives are coming today so I was wondering if you could call them and tell them to follow the portal in the kitchen of Mr. Kazuma's house. That one will lead to the backyard here so they won't be lonely in Magix."

"Okay I'll call Kazuma right away and thank you for your consideration

No problem at all besides I think we're all going to be family soon…"

Hatori blushed slightly and looked away.

A few hours later Stella, Brandon, Riven and Musa arrived and shortly after them The Sohmas.

"Welcome to Sparx, the head planet of the magical dimensions."

"Thank you, ma'am" Kazuma bowed together with Saki, Yuki, Tohru and Kagura.

Kisa was hidden behind Kyo and Kagura.

Bloom bended a bit to peek at her and smiled kindly at her." Hello there dolly, you must be Kisa right?"

Kisa nodded shy.

"I'm Bloom and I'm the princess of this planet together with Daphne who's hiding behind Hatori at this moment…"

"Curse you Bloom; your eyes are too sharp!" Daphne laughed and hugged her sister loving. "Momiji, the others are here!"

"Onee-chan! Kisa!" Momiji cheered as he ran to them hand in hand with Rose.

Tohru laughed and hugged him. Saki caught him and tickled him until he begged for mercy and Kagura hugged him too.

The men patted him friendly on the back and the kids squeezed him.

"Rose, this is onee-chan Tohru. Onee-chan Saki and onee-chan Kagura. Tohru and Saki are mama's best friends and Kisa is my other best friend.

This is Rose, Tohru-sama's sister and my best friend."

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you all; I'm Rose the 2nd princess of Linphea but I don't like the princess and your highness stuff so it's just Rose."

The Sohmas nodded understanding.

"So you're the little brat's girlfriend?" Kyo teased.

"I don't know any little brat, bigger one!"

"Rose!" Flora who came and heard the last words scolded.

"Sorry Flora but I just told him what Layla and Musa taught me."

"Alright now why don't you and Momiji watch Jazzy for a moment while she watches how Helia and the other specialists train?"

"You're shooing me off?" Rose questioned.

"No, the winx and I need to discuss a few things with Ms. Kagura and the others. Please don't be difficult now, Rose!"

"I never meant to be difficult Flora; it's just that no one tells me anything!"

"They're doing that so you can enjoy your young years without worrying," Yuki told her gently.

"Nii-san is right," Momiji smiled "let's have some fun because we see each other so seldom during school time. You always have detention from Griselda."

"She just likes giving detention," Rose shrugged and grinned mischievously.

"Flo, you're not too hard on the girl are you?" Daphne asked concerned.

"No, you're spoiling her too much," Flora laughed.

"She's such a sweet child; very lively and optimistic," Hatori smiled "it's difficult to get mad at such a sweetheart just like Kisa."

"Grandpa Hatori!" Kisa beamed and ran into his arms.

Hatori smiled tender and lifted her up with all ease. "You didn't grow an inch since I saw you last month. This is Daphne-sama a very good friend."

"Hi Kisa," Daphne smiled. "Hatori really didn't exaggerate when he said that you were very pretty. Just look at those golden eyes and her sun bleached hair; you're really beautiful."

"So you're Hatori's girlfriend?" Kyo asked straight.

"I…uh…" Daphne blushed fiercely

"She's much more than that; she's the one I can rely on and where I find peace and harmony. She's my saving angel."

"Never knew you were that poetic," Yuki smiled and gave Daphne a hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Daphne-sama, I'm Yuki Sohma and this is my wife Tohru and our children Katsuya and Kyoko."

"I'm pleased to meet you as well", Daphne smiled back. "This fire head here is Bloom, that's our kind hearted Flora, our musical fairy Musa, half girl-half boy Layla, our beauty princess Stella and our genius Tecna."

"It's nice meeting you, ladies" Yuki smiled upright and bowed gracefully.

The winx looked at each other and nothing more was necessary. A second Helia was in six minds.

"Mummy! Daddy and uncle Riven are fighting!" Jasmine cried "my waves don't help anything."

"I'll call them to order" Bloom smiled "Flora you just try to calm Jazzy down. Musa, I think your assistance is required."

"She's up to no good," Daphne predicted and shivered.

The company followed Bloom and Musa on a distance.

"They're both good," was Kyo's commentary.

"Musa, sonic blast," Bloom smiled angelic.

Musa smirked evilly. "Sonic blast!"

The two fighters backed away at once and covered their ears.

"Why were you two fighting?" Bloom asked on a sweet tone.

"That stupid girly artist here won the sword fight!"

"Riven got mad and pushed me first and then began to kick me and hit me so I had to defend myself," Helia explained calm and dusted his cloths off. "You made my cloths dirty, you idiot."

"You scared Jasmine and Flora!" Daphne called out offended.

"I am truly sorry; I was just defending myself and I was not aware of Jasmine."

"Its okay," Flora smiled "are you okay?"

"Yeah just that you'll have difficulties again to clean my cloths; I'm sorry for that my love…"

"Don't worry; we'll use some fairy dust to clean it."

"Helia, this are the new teachers with family" Hatori introduced him.

"Kyo, Yuki and Kazuma, this is Helia the headmaster of red fountain."

Helia shook hands with the men and bowed gracefully like always to the ladies. He ruffled the kids their hair friendly.

Kisa who stood shyly near Tohru and looked a bit frightened.

Helia went down his knees so he was on eye level with her." Hi there little beauty, you must be Kisa right? You're such a pretty girl and you remind me very much of my sister in law Rose. She's attending Alfea and she's very nice uhm…well…most of the time…"

Kisa giggled a bit. "I'll attend Alfea too because I came with onee-chan. My mum's sick and went on a vacation for a year."

"I'm sure that when you get taught by the winx that you'll be able to cure your mum. You don't always need to be a real fairy to do that." Helia replied.

"Do you think Rose wants to be friends with me?"

"I'm sure she does; she's already friends with Momiji," Helia laughed.

"Rose, come here for a minute please"

The teenager skipped to her brother in law but Bloom captured her. "You're not going anywhere little missy; I didn't get a kiss!"

You won't get any, Rose giggled and squirmed to get loose as Bloom began to tickle her merciless.

"Momiji, help me! "

"You're asking your prince to help huh?" Brandon chuckled.

Rose and Momiji blushed.

Hatori and Daphne looked at each other and laughed.

"The two love birds once again," Riven sighed rolling with his eyes." Hi I'm Riven and I teach at Red fountain too."

"Now you kids have fun while Hatori and I will go for a walk and discuss some work," Daphne notified.

"Okay just be careful; the ground towards the forest is a bit giddy," Bloom warned and kissed her sister loving on the cheek.

Hatori smiled and silently entwined his fingers with Daphne's.

"Daph, is it too early to say I love you?"

"Do you mean it?" The princess questioned calm.

"Of course I do; I only said these words to one woman before…

I had an assistant named Kana; she was young, beautiful, sweet and everything

. We fell in love and engaged; when we told my goddess the news she got so mad that she injured me on my eye.

Kana was devastated and kept saying that it was her fault. I couldn't see her suffer anymore and I erased her memories of me and my family.

A long time I was not able to get over her but she married someone else and she's happy and now…I have you, Daph."

Daphne listened quietly and calmly and at the end she wrapped her arms around Hatori. "You made the decisions you thought were right and no one can blame you for that; not even that little voice inside your head."

"Thank you Daphne but there's more…have you ever heard of the Chinese zodiac and its legend?"

"Yeah Bloom told me about it why?"

"My family was cursed with the animals of the Chinese zodiac. Every time our body had to deal with a lot of stress, cold or if we were hugged by none cursed opposite sex we'd transform. I was the dragon but now the curse is broken."

"Are these things the reason you think you're a bad person?"

"No, don't answer! Bad persons are those who are power hungry, those who like to see others suffer and those who get joy from killing people!

As far as I know I can't place you in any of these categories."

"Thank you, my princess no one ever believed this fierce in me before."

Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek.

Tuesday when they were back in Magix, Daphne and the winx showed Kagura, Tohru, Kisa and Saki around after school while the men just went to hang out in the red fountain garden.

"It's very beautiful and peaceful around here," Kazuma remarked.

"Yeah I know I use this place to meditate with my students before battle class; I think that when they're calm that they get better results."

"Very good strategy," Kazuma complimented "I do that too but my son here is too restless and wants to fight at once."

"Just like Riven," Helia smiled "I remember from my school time that whenever we had class he had trouble waking up but if we had battle class first thing in the morning he was awake before any of us."

"Momiji had it whenever it was vacation and he could sleep at Shigure," Hatori smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Did you already tell Daphne hime-sama about your past?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes I did and she took it quite well maybe a bit fierce towards my way of thinking about my whole past…"

"Bloom is like that too; those girls only want to see the best in a person," Sky smiled. "I came from a very strict nearly loveless home but Bloom accepted me for who I am and Daphne accepts you the same way."

"How's everything going between you and Rose?" Kyo teased Momiji.

"Rose is wonderful; she's very smart too and we have fun together. It's like when I'm with her…it doesn't matter who or what I was before…she makes me feel like a better person…"

"Does she know about…?" Yuki hesitated.

"Yes and she sees it as something normal…Maybe because she's special…"

"Earth changes from these magical realms. Here is everyone much further in thinking than on earth," Hatori mumbled staring in a distance.

"You two are madly in love," Kazuma laughed.

The ladies arrived and Stella plopped exhausted down on Brandon. "My head hurts shnookums."

"How come, cupcake? Are you sick?"

"Musa and Layla hit me every five minutes!" The princess wailed.

"Serves you right" Musa shrugged. Riven move a bit!

The Sohmas looked confused at how she was talking to her boyfriend.

"It's normal for them to talk like that," Helia explained. "You haven't seen the worse of them yet."

"I just don't understand why those three keep fighting," Tohru and Flora said almost as one making their husbands smile.

Daphne just sighed content and laid her head on Hatori's shoulder. "It's so good to see a part of the people I love so much happy and no danger to worry about. Nearly my whole life I've been living in the fear of when evil would appear and now there's peace it fills me with so much joy," she whispered.

"I know what you mean," Hatori smiled and kissed her head.

The new Sohmas looked amused at Flora and Helia who were softly talking and the blush on Flora's face deepened with every word.

Rose lay down and chewed on a blade of grass.

"Isn't that poisonous?" Momiji inquired playing with her hair.

"Nah and even if it is I'm too much of a horror to die this young."

"Crap, you sound like that damn Yankee," Kyo cried out horrified. "I knew I wasn't so lucky to get rid of her".

"Kyo, it's my mum!" Momiji exclaimed offended.

"You sound like some frightened talking cat", Rose retorted calmly.

"Kyo, Rose-chan you two please don't fight," Tohru begged meekly.

"Rose, please behave!" Flora cried out.

"Mummy, I'm bored may I go to Grandpa Saladin with Kyoko, Kisa, Katsuya, Kazuma and Hana?" Jasmine pleaded.

"Sure honey but listen to Kisa okay?" Flora warned.

"Yes mummy."

"Same counts for you two," Tohru warned her kids.

Katsuya nodded and Kyoko rolled with her eyes.

"Kyoko reminds me of Rose", Daphne giggled. "Since I knew Rose she was always a bit a handful."

The month flew by and Kisa got used very quickly to her new school. She got a lot of friends including Rose and of course she went to the hospital wing as much as she could to see Momiji together with Rose.

They said goodbye to Tecna, Musa, Stella and Layla when the Christmas vacation started.

Stella opened a portal to Japan and waved the Royal family of Sparx, Linphea and the Sohmas goodbye.

Kyo was offended that Yuki landed on both feet while he landed on his behind. Hatori smiled headshaking and took Daphne's hand.

"Nervous?"

"No, just overwhelmed by the beauty," Daphne smiled back.

"The nature here is still in its original form," Flora remarked.

Shigure, Ayame, Hiro and Arisa with family were waiting for them.

"Mother!" Momiji exclaimed and crashed into Arisa's arms.

Arisa smiled and ruffled his hair loving. "I missed you too short one and your sister didn't sleep well this whole week because of her excitement."

Momiji laughed and hugged Kureno. "Missed you too, dad."

Kureno only nodded and ruffled his hair. "Sakura, your brother's home now will you sleep?"

"First play," Sakura decided firm.

"She really is an angel," Rose whispered as Momiji brought her for Rose.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my parents;" Momiji laughed and pulled her along.

"Mama and dad, this is princess Rose of Linphea; she is my other best friend.

Scratch that; I'm Rose and it's nice to meet you."

"I think she and Arisa will get along fine," Hatori mumbled.

Daphne laughed and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Everyone will get along fine. Stop worrying about us."

"Welcome princess, welcome to our humble country", Ayame burst out in his usual way and leaped up to them.

Hatori looked annoyed at him but Daphne simply laughed and hugged him kissing him on his cheeks. "I'm pleased to meet you as well".

Ayame became quiet and looked confused at her but Daphne already walked to Shigure and acted the same way.

"Haa-san, you scold me about high school girls but what is Daphne-san then?" Shigure teased his cousin.

"I am a grown up woman of 33 years and I'm a doctor too," Daphne stated. "I'll take your thoughts of me as a high school student as a compliment."

"How come such a beautiful young woman fell for such a grumpy doctor?" Shigure teased her.

"The one who has another's heart will know what the other person's really like. Siblings or relatives don't matter in such a situation."

"I think you're right about that," Shigure admitted softly." I am very happy you're able to heal my brother, Daphne-sama."

"It's likewise, Mr. Shigure."

"Everyone, this is the goddess I told you about. This is Bloom-sama and she's Daphne's younger sister."

"Nice meeting you, everyone but please just say Bloom and no crap of princess, your highness and everything. These are my friends Helia and Flora with their daughter Jasmine and Flora's parents Lillian and Stephen."

The Sohmas blinked at the sight of those flaming red locks and crystal blue eyes. _She must be really a goddess to be this odd_ shot through Hiro's head.

"I am the keeper of the dragon fire who created the magical dimensions so that's why I have these looks," Bloom smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair.

The ones who didn't know her looked dazed at her.

"Bloom can see your inner selves and hear your true thoughts," Daphne explained.

"Shigure and Ayame watch your foul thoughts," Hatori warned. "If their thoughts are getting too much you may whack them."

"With pleasure", Bloom grinned devilish, making Sky, Flora and Helia groan.

Have mercy on those poor people," Daphne laughed.

"I am worried about Musa," Flora said soft to Helia. "Her family is being difficult about her career and Riven."

"Riven's there to help her," Helia soothed

Bloom who heard it smiled reassuring to her. "Helia's right and I won't interfere if they get slapped by Musa across their ugly faces; they deserve it."

Hatori felt very nervous when he knocked on Akito's door. Surely Bloom came along to protect them and everything but he was still nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you and together we can fight everything," Daphne smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

Hatori waited for Bloom and Daphne to faint or at least be caught off guard by Akito's emotionless expression, pale skin, black eyes and the dark room but they both remained calm. Daphne was pinching his hand comforting while Bloom's clear blue eyes pierced through everything in the room and right through Akito.

Akito-Sama, these are Daphne and Bloom Sparx.

The junniishi goddess made no attempt to welcome them and stared at the guests.

"I'm Bloom, the princess goddess of Sparx and Queen of Eracklyon but just say Bloom and that's my sister the princess fairy nymph of Sparx, I'm honoured to meet another goddess. There are not many left in the universe."

Akito just nodded. "I'm going to my room; I'm not feeling well lately."

"I hope you'll get well soon," Daphne smiled sweetly but Bloom nodded with an evil smirk twirling innocently a lock of hair around her finger.

Akito paled and took a step behind. Daphne looked startled from Bloom to Akito and back. Her sister could be really harsh by times…

"We just came to ask your blessing for our relationship and…engagement…"

Daphne stared wide eyed at him and Bloom whacked him on the back of his head smiling sweetly.

"Huh? What was that for, Bloom hime-sama? "

"You'll get another one if you call me like that once more and tonight before you drift off to sleep just think a moment why you deserved that whack. "

"Okay...," Hatori hesitated.

"Hatori, I don't have any power or control over any of you since the curse was broken so do as you please."

"In their hearts you're still their goddess and someone they love," Daphne pointed out. "I know about Hatori's past and what happened is not on any of us to judge; everything lies in the hands of the almighty God in heaven."

Akito was quiet and let the words sink in before a small smile appeared.

"You are probably the right life partner for Hatori; he's always been good to me and I only hurt him. Please don't let him be hurt anymore."

"He's the other half of me so why would I try to hurt myself," Daphne reacted calm and laid her hand upon Akito's. "I hope we can be friends once."

At shigure's home all the Sohmas nearly attacked Hatori to ask how it went.

Kazuma came between saying they needed to give Hatori and Daphne some space too and not scream like animals.

"Well they represented animals once," Arisa mumbled making Rose snigger in amusement. "Well my sister's friends are acting like a double zoo but they were never cursed so I guess they're none cursed yet possessed monkeys, parrots, horses and cows."

"How rude; I'm offended!" Sky called out.

"Be offended; just stating the facts. Sorry pal," Rose shrugged.

Tohru and Saki looked at each other; Rose really was like their Arisa though a little less rough.

"I'm just glad you are okay," Shigure smiled at his best friend.

"Akito…I think she's not feeling well…" Hatori hesitated.

Bloom smirked evilly as she plopped down gracefully on Sky's lap.

"Don't smirk like that; she was quite nice but she doesn't really know how to express her feelings and behave nicely towards others. She just wasn't raised like that," Daphne defended. "She's not just some head of the family; she's your cousin too and I think you all should try to make her see the good things in life and smother her with your love."

"I welcome you into the family; finally someone sensible," Yuki mumbled.

Daphne nodded gracious at him and with the same grace she landed herself on Hatori's lap. "Where are mum and dad?"

"Walking around the city," Flora smiled.

Daphne nodded and slipped off Hatori's lap next to him and curled into his arms smiling content.

Bloom's evil smirk was replaced with a soft smile as she saw how her sister had finally found luck.

"My hime, would you like to go for a walk through the forest with me this evening? I can't have you for my own with all these idiots so I want to spend some time with you."

Daphne nodded fiercely blushing and pecked him on his lips shocking everyone who didn't know her well.

Everyone asked Bloom, Flora and Daphne about their lives and Rose and Daphne had to answer endless questions from Ayame and Shigure about their feelings towards Momiji and Hatori.

The Linphean family decided to stay at Yuki and Tohru and the Sparxian family would stay at Hatori.

Later that day Hatori called Ayame and Yuki aside.

"Please help me make this the most unforgettable evening for Daphne; I want to propose to her but with everything she deserves."

"Leave that up to us," Ayame smirked and patted his best friend's shoulder.

"I am very happy you found your true love," Yuki smiled.

The two brothers went to work.

Ayame studied Daphne and asked Bloom her dress size which Bloom gave after his explanations and gave him a few tips too.

Yuki asked Tohru to cook something simple yet special for dinner and pack it for Hatori.

Ayame went on sewing and created a deep red kimono with little golden fairies embroidered on it.

Together with Yuki he made little bouquets of little pink, red and white roses and the water at the lake in the forest was full of red rose petals. They also spread pink rose petals on the floor in the little boat and there was a garland of little white lilies on the chair of Daphne. Blue rose petals spelled her name on a plate.

Hatori left everything to them and only saw the kimono Ayame made for him; a golden coloured one with little deep red dragons embroidered on it.

"Daphne-san, I'd like to offer you a present as a welcome gift to Japan and our family," Ayame spoke formal as he handed the princess her present.

"Thank you very much; it's very thoughtful of you."

The princess unwrapped the gift and smiled delighted when she saw a real kimono. "Thank you Aya-san thank you very much, it's very beautiful."

"You're welcome princess; Hatori did very much for us but never allows us to do something for him in return so I thought I'd make a little something for you. The colour will suit your eyes and hair."

"Thank you very much."

Daphne smiled dreamy as she got ready for her 1st real date with the man she loved so much.

She decided to let her hair down and curled it a bit and wore the kimono.

After a lot of persuasion of Bloom she used her old rose perfume and put her tiara on since Hatori loved the silver tiara fillet with blue stones in Daphne's hair. He thought it brought out the blue of her eyes.

Hatori was just speechless when he picked her up and so was Daphne. He combed his hair back so she had full sight of his handsome face.

"I never knew you had a kimono," Hatori broke the silence.

"Ayame-san gave it as a welcome present to me," Daphne smiled. "You look very handsome like some Japanese prince."

"You look like a fairytale princess; I don't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful woman who loves me so much."

"You are just everything a woman can wish for," Daphne answered simple.

Hatori smiled and opened her door offering his hand to help her out of the car. The nymph fairy blushed as she accepted his hand and quietly the strolled through the forest now and then glancing up and down to each other and then she'd blush slightly.

"My princess; I welcome you to one of our lake houses," Hatori smiled and nodded to Ritsu who greeted them warmly and disappeared again. They were welcomed by rose petals and a soft jasmine scent from candles.

Hatori nodded unnoticed by Daphne approving to Yuki and smiled when Daphne sighed out of pure bliss.

They stepped into the path that led to the lake and it was filled with pink rose petals. Daphne sighed again and smiled dreamy.

Hatori himself was utterly surprised. This was beyond what he expected but was very pleased with what it was.

"Oh Ha'ri, did you do all of this?" The nymph fairy called out amazed.

"To be honest, I'm surprised myself. "

"Your family loves you very much to do all of this."

"They do; I think I now realize it," Hatori said soft and helped her into the boat. "They also did it because they love you, princess."

"I love them too, Daphne smiled soft. I even love Akito simply because she's a part of your family and you love her. "

They talked about everything during their dinner and Daphne teased him with the fact that he didn't cook himself.

After a while sitting in a comfortable silence only the sounds of nature were heard Hatori knelt before Daphne taking both hands into his. "My sweet princess nymph fairy Daphne, will you do me the honor of marrying me and be the mother of my children yet to come?"

Daphne got tears in her eyes and nodded happily.

The ex-dragon slipped a simple silver ring with their 1st letters in diamonds on it.

"I promise that I'll try my utmost to be a good wife for you and I'd love to have kids with you."

Hatori kissed her with all love he had and Daphne reacted the same way.

Suddenly they heard fir work and they looked up. In a distance they saw a read heart sparkling before fading away.


	3. Rose & Momiji

"Rose, Sakura and Momiji, dinner is ready!" Arisa yelled.

"Hai, we're not deaf!" Rose yelled back and Momiji covered his ears.

"Neither am I," Arisa smirked as she walked into the room.

The ex-yankee grew very fond of the young princess and was often pointed out by Kureno that Rose' attitude was similar to hers. She was very happy Momiji found someone to love and call his own. Rose was really a fantastic girl; she was daring, brave, kind hearted and honest. She also loved Sakura like she was her own sister.

"What was with the yelling thing if I may ask?" Kureno informed.

"Nothing," Arisa and Rose said as one and high fived grinning evilly.

Kureno and Momiji shared a loving look of despair and smiled slightly.

"If you finished high school, where will you live?" Arisa asked curious.

"Dunno yet…I hate the thought of leaving high school but if it's on me I'm going to make music. I know I'm the fairy of nature and not the fairy of music but I love my piano and harp as much as I love my plants."

Momiji smiled beaming at her; another thing they had in common. She was so beautiful and sweet.

"This tastes much better than the crap my brother in law makes if Flora is too busy," Rose praised.

"Kureno cooked; my cooking sucks," Arisa smirked.

"So does mine," Rose chuckled so I'm not of any help for Helia anyways.

Momiji kept stealing glances from the young fairy and when she looked at him he blushed and looked down at his plate.

Kureno and Arisa exchanged an amused yet tender smile. Their eldest one was going to leave the nest soon. He found the one who cared for him through everything and would always be there to help him if he needed help.

"Momiji, now I saw your mum I know where you got that blond hair from," Rose babbled cheerful. "You two don't really look like each other but the blond hair you do have from her and you got your dad's eyes."

"Rose, Mama and Papa are not my real parents…My biological parents live at the Sohma estate and my real mother rejected me at birth so I lived on my own surrounded by servants and other family members until Mama and Papa went to live her and they took me with them because Mama is onee-chan's best friend and she always cared much about me and Papa used to stop by when he had some free time and took care of me. They are my parents now and I couldn't wish for a better mum or dad."

"I honestly can't imagine that a mother would reject her child," Rose said soft. "My parents loved my sister and me since they knew we existed in my mum's womb and they were present in every stage of our lives. They love me so much it suffocates me by times."

"Everything proofs you're loved," Kureno smiled. "What do you think of this crazy family?"

"They are unique; I haven't met all of them yet but Kisa became my best friend together with Momiji. Yuki and Kyo are very nice too but they remind me strongly of those two idiots of a riven and Helia with their bickering. Kyoko, Hana and Katsuya are cute and Saki-san, Tohru-san and Kagura san are very nice too. Tohru and Kagura san remind me of my sister and Musa."

"Mama, Musa's powers are really cool; Riven and Helia were fighting and Bloom had enough of it so she called Musa and Musa used her sonic blast on them which is one of her attacks that contains very loud noise."

Arisa smiled and ruffled his hair.

Rose smiled affectionately at them and started to love this small family of the huge Sohma family very much.

Later that evening Arisa was feeding Sakura while Kureno was reading the news paper and Momiji lay with Rose on the floor watching some soap.

Rose would stay over for the night and Momiji was happy about that. They decided that since tomorrow would be Sunday they'd wake up early and sneak out of the window to do some shopping and make breakfast.

Rose smiled lazy as she turned half so her upper body was turned to Momiji while the rest was turned the other side.

Rose, please don't do so creepy; it's like you're from rubber! Momiji scolded and gave her shoulder a light push.

Rose smirked and suddenly she was fluttering above Momiji giggling and flipping like a dolphin into the air.

"Rose Linphea!" Her crush cried out concerned. " You a concussion and now you're flipping! Be careful before you get hurt again!"

"Rose sweetie, you can better lower your winx before Momiji gets a nervous breakdown. He is very worried that something may happen to you again."

"Okay," Rose shrugged and landed on hands and feet.

"Are you hurt?" Momiji informed concerned.

"No silly, Rose laughed and hugged him. Thanks for your concern but I'm not breakable because I'm too screwed for that."

Kureno smiled behind his news paper; it was really like he heard Arisa when he got to know her.

"Arisa, this is you?" Rose asked pointing at a picture of Arisa and Kyoko.

"Yes it was middle school graduation and that's Tohru's mum, red butterfly, Kyoko Honda."

Arisa sunk into her memories when she met her idol for the 1st time she scolded her for not being the red butterfly but some freaky dotting mum. Kyoko merely smiled and said that she fell in love and changed her life for the better. Arisa never completely understood but now that she has her own family she understood how love could change our life for the better.

The next morning Rose transported herself and Momiji with a spell outside the gates and from there they walked to the market buying fresh fruits and vegetables. Momiji saw a single red rose in bloom on their way home and picked it. "For you, my princess."

"Thank you," Rose blushed and hand in hand they walked back and landed in the kitchen where Momiji started with breakfast taking the food part for him and Rose made tea and baby formula for Sakura.

When the family came downstairs they were pleasantly surprised and Arisa hugged both of them to show her gratitude for the lovely surprise.

It was a calm Sunday; Tohru and Saki came with their families and Rose' family for a visit and enjoyed how Momiji and Rose were respondign so well to each other's silent communication during their playing on the piano and the violin.

Both had a soft smile upon their faces not aware of anyone in the room only hearing the music in their heads.

"I think my daughter found her destiny," Lily smiled a bit sad. "I hoped she'd follow her sister's footsteps but I should've known."

"I'm still here grandma," Jasmine comforted making everyone laugh.

"They are beautiful together," Flora smiled. "Momiji will make Rose happy once they're both ready just like helia and I."

"Yeah Momiji and Rose balance each other; momiji with his calm good hearted nature and Rose the feisty one," Kazuma nodded.

The young couple looked up from their instruments and shared a loving smile as they found another thing that bonded them.


	4. Shigure & Akito& Galatea

Shigure whistled while he dressed for Hatori and Daphne their wedding.

His best friend was going to marry after years of misery and he couldn't help but feel joyful about it.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched yelp and he went to look discovering a silver blond fairy looking very frightened.

He knelt down by her and saw that she was conscious. "Hello there, little beauty. I am Shigure Sohma. I'm sure you must be looking for Rose or Daphne right?"

"Yes," the girl spoke with a soft melodious voice. She was dressed in a mint green dress and her hair was half pulled back into a ponytail.

"Where are you from and what's your name?"

"I'm Galatea of Harmonic Nebula; I'm a friend of the winx…"

Shigure nodded and helped her up. "Please come inside while I contact Bloom or Flora."  
"Thank you," Galatea whispered shy.

Shigure smiled kind hearted and thought of what an innocent beauty she was and so frightened. Then it struck him; Bloom left him a note. _Shigure, if a girl comes from Harmonic Nebula there has to be a black haired girl with her; she will be like Kagura._

"Ms Galatea, where's the dark haired that's supposed to be with you?"

The blond fairy burst out in tears.

Shigure looked startled but sat next to her until she calmed down. "Did I say something wrong?"

Galatea shook her head and sobbed softly. "I need the winx girls now."

Bloom's on her way here.

"I'm here," Bloom said sweetly making Shigure jump up in startle. "Galatea, where's Musa? You two would come together."

"Your almighty…I'm sorry!" Galatea cried. "Please don't punish me!"

"What nonsense are you babbling about?" Bloom asked making Shigure snigger a bit but he kept quiet as Bloom glared at him.

The goddess wrapped her arms around the sobbing fairy and hummed a lullaby until she was calmed down. "Musa…they locked her and Riven up in the dungeons…Uncle HoBu is on a trip to other music realms and…Musa got into a fight with Mummy about Riven…Mummy got mad and wanted to throw energy balls at Musa…Riven blocked it and Musa slapped Mummy twice…Papa got mad…locked them away…"

Bloom's eyes were burning with rage and there was fire in her eyes. Shigure excused himself that he had to dress but Bloom stopped him. "You stay here with Shigure, Galatea and I'm going to teach those morons some manners."

"As you wish, your almighty," the fairy whispered.

Bloom left in a hurricane of fire leaving a sobbing Galatea and a gaping Shigure behind.

"Now it's just you and me, little beauty. Tell me a bit about yourself…"

"I'm twenty six and I'm the 2nd princess of Harmonic Nebula. Mummy and daddy want me to be their heir to the throne but I don't want to. Riven, Musa's boyfriend has a horrible past. He doesn't have any social status and that's why my parents and the rest of the family disapproved of him and they use Musa's love for him to try pushing her from her throne."

"I thought you princesses had arranged marriages…" Shigure pondered.

"Daddy did arrange something for me with a much older man but with help of Musa and Riven we scared him away. That man was scary as hell."

"Oops! Pardon my language…I spend much time with Musa and Layla so it comes natural I guess…"

Shigure simply nodded. He felt strangely attracted to the young woman but he still loved Akito very much.

"I hope Bloom's not too mad at me," Galatea whimpered. "I also hope she leaves the palace whole…"

"Don't worry about that, princess."

"You don't seem very scared of her…" the musical princess remarked.

Shigure smiled softly. "No, I had to deal with a goddess too for 29 years already and mine is much more difficult and has more temper tantrums than yours. Bloom's a nice girl just like her sister."

"Princess Daphne is indeed very nice", Galatea nodded. "I don't know her highness Bloom very well…I only saw how she put Riven's pants on fire once and whacked Brandon on his head…"

Akito got dressed for Hatori's wedding and if she was honest with herself she looked forward to the ceremony. She saw Kazuma and Yuki their weddings but Hatori's would be very special for her. Not because he'd marry a princess but the ex-dragon was like an older brother to her and Daphne stood by her side without knowing her listening to everything without judging.

The little goddess scared her a bit with her evil smirk and fire burning eyes. Bloom was very hotheaded but she could see that both Daphne and Hatori loved the young goddess very much.

Shigure complained that Bloom was frightening and could read people's inner thoughts. Thinking of him made Akito always blush a bit. Since she was a teenager she had a crush on Shigure but blew everything by her cruel behavior. If only there was a way to make everything up to the novelist. He could be so sweet and tender by times.

She insisted that Daphne would get ready from the main house.

The eldest princess refused to have the grand and glorious party Bloom had when she married. Daphne argued that she'd marry a simple but most incredible and sweet doctor from Earth who was a prince in her heart and eyes. Akito agreed on that point with her.

Meanwhile at Shigure…

"Complete egocentric idiotic stupid and cruel bastards!" Bloom raged as she paced through the living room. "For goodness sake, everything they think of is name and status! To hell with those things!"

Galatea shrunk into the smallest corner of the room while Musa tended Riven's bruises and wounds. Shigure knelt down by the frightened fairy and tried to reassure her but the blond fairy just kept on sobbing.

At last Musa got tired of her cousin and walked firmly to her pulling her up by her arm. The younger fairy winced a bit and tears welled up in her eyes.

Musa rolled with her eyes and pushed her on the sofa.

"Please don't be so harsh on that girl," Shigure pleaded. "She's already crying for like an hour or something…she'll be traumatized."

"She has to harden; her maids pampered her too much," Riven shrugged.

Shigure looked shocked at them and wiped Galatea's tears away. "Don't cry beautiful princess; I'll save you."

Bloom snickered at that comment and simply disappeared again in a hurricane of fire startling Shigure once again.

The church was beautiful decorated with the same flowers that had been used the evening Hatori proposed to Daphne.

All the girls were quiet as Daphne entered with Oritel. She had the tiara on Hatori loved so much and a simple white dress with a round neck, long sleeves and a slightly wide skirt and the skirt was full of light blue glitters. Her hair was braided and done in a bun. The Royal Arms of Sparx embroidered on the veil.

Hatori was extremely handsome with his blue black suit and light blue shirt. He combed his hair to the back like Daphne liked it and his eyes were glowing with love and pride.

Bloom and Sky stood as their best man and maid of honour while Musa, Layla and Tecna were the bridesmaids and Flora, Rose and Stella were the flower girls and Momiji carried the rings.

At the old Japanese ceremony led by Akito; Shigure and Ayame were witnesses of the couple.

Shigure who now sat between Akito and Ayame brushed a few tears away. "She's his angel," he whispered.

Akito nodded and laid her hand on his.

"Now it's your turn Gure, Momiji and Hiro don't count because they're still young," Ayame commented.

Shigure looked slightly uneasy at this comment; a while he'd loved to marry Akito but then today this helpless blond fairy appeared and touched him deeply with her innocence and kind hearted nature.

Everyone was snapping pictures as Hatori and Daphne exchanged vows, the wedding rings and shared their wedding kiss.

Akito sobbed and tried to hide it but Shigure noticed it and smiled at her handing her a tissue. "You look quite breathtaking when you cry."

The junnishi goddess whacked him on the head and Shigure smiled again.

Ayame sniffed and pushed his nose in the air.

"What are you up to, baka?" Kyo informed annoyed.

"I smell love…love is in the air very close by!"

Before Ayame could count to three he was hit by Akito, Yuki and Kyo.

Dramatically moaning his head fell on Shigure's shoulder. The ex dog looked quasi concerned at his friend.

Mine giggled and dragged her husband out of the church and Akito did the same with Shigure (ON HIS EAR).

All the Sohma men and the RF men formed a double row with their swords for the just married couple and the women threw rice at them.

Bloom cried a bit when her sister and Hatori went into the carriage and went away to celebrate their honeymoon.

"Your sister won't be gone forever," Akito comforted.

"I know," Bloom sniffled. "but…she won't be there anymore when I come home."

Mariam pulled her youngest daughter in her arms and cradled her.

"Come on, there will be a small party for them and you'll see them for a few hours more," Shigure comforted her.

Bloom nodded and wiped away her tears.

Daphne and Hatori were already in the hall of one of the lake houses of the Sohmas and changed cloths too. Daphne wore a simple soft yellow kimono and Hatori a black one.

The hall was filled with the Sohmas; the entire Sparx-Eracklyon family, Family Linphea-Vallisto, Solaria-Eracklyon, Harmonic Nebula (Musa, Riven and Galatea), The Binary Galaxy-Zenith family and the Tides family.

Bloom hugged her sister tight and cried a bit.

Hatori looked concerned at her and looked questioning at Sky but the king of Eracklyon didn't know.

"She'll miss her sister since Daphne won't live in Sparx anymore," Shigure explained to his best friend.

"Daphne; this one is for you"; they suddenly heard Musa's voice.

_"if your smiles disappears and your feelin' blue,  
Sing along with the wind that's blowing  
there's a rhythm inside you that won't stay still,  
Start to move and you find yourself dancing!  
Spread your arms out throughout like you were capturing in the sky,  
It's a song for you and everything will be as good as can be!  
And it'll seem as if the beautiful world around you starts to shimmer and glee! Oh yeah!  
When the going gets tough and you fell too weak  
You'll start to bunch up anger  
Its a moment that'll affect your whole wide group!  
With magic and love you can fix it  
Lift you head up high and be a shining star tonight!  
It's a song for you and everything be as good as can be!  
And it'll seem as if the beautiful world around you starts to shimmer and glee! Oh yeah!  
do! do! do! dodaadodea....(2x)"_

Shigure looked admiring at Galatea when she sang the last part "[_do! do! do! dodaadodea.... (2x)]." _She had a terrific voice and she looked like an angel up there. _Maybe this was love…but what did he feel for Akito then_? He always thought he loved Akito and would stand by her side no matter what.

"Think twice before you do something stupid," Kazuma advised and laid a hand on his shoulder.

The dog nodded and smiled faintly at Galatea who peeked in his direction.

Akito noticed how restless Shigure became after Hatori's wedding and thought deeply about it. Then it struck her that there was a certain blond fairy who always smiled at Shigure and her often patted her head or stroked her cheek.

She decided to confront the girl with it and summoned her through Kureno who was visiting with his family.

"Y…y…yes…your almighty?" Galatea stammered frightened.

"What's going on between you and Shigure?" Akito asked bluntly.

"Mr S…s..sohma…?" The fairy asked frightened.

The older woman nodded asking herself why she was such a scared thing.

"Akito!" Shigure sang and skipped to her but stopped abruptly when he saw Galatea.

"You're scaring the child," he stated dry. "Don't look like she'll swallow you, beautiful princess" the ex-dog pulled her in his arms.

Akito looked horrified at them and ran away so Shigure wouldn't see her tears.

She ran right into Kureno's arms and cried heartbreaking.

"Aki, why are you crying? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kureno said worried.

"You're so cold; are you sick?" Arisa commented.

"Shigure…he…loves…that damn…child fairy!" Akito cried and clung to Kureno.

Kureno could only stroke his cousin's hair and tell her everything would be alright.

Arisa's eyes were burning with rage. "Where is that stupid dog?"

"Outside," the other woman sobbed. "My mother's right. Everyone leaves me."

Shigure sat outside and was talking to Galatea when Arisa walked calmly to him and dragged him on his feet. "Now you'll listen to me you damn dog!"

"Akito is a mess now ALL because of YOU! False promises and empty words!"

Galatea looked with big eyes at them and made herself as small as possible.

"No…Arisa…wait…!" Shigure stammered as she raised her hand to hit him.

"Let me talk to Akito please! I do love her but…"

"No buts! It's everything or nothing! Akito will stay a while with Kureno and I. Sakura will be happy to see her aunt."

Arisa stormed inside to pack Akito's cloths leaving a baffled Shigure behind with a crying Galatea.

Soon everyone in the family knew the news and they stopped talking to Shigure. Even Ayame his best friend was disappointed in him.

Galatea got a clip around her ear from Musa and a preach from Bloom that even if there was nothing between her and Shigure that she clung too much to him and gave people the wrong impression. As a princess she should've known how to behave.

Akito calmed down but she just withered away without Shigure and Kureno was really concerned about her so he and Hatori who came back from his honeymoon, decided to talk some sense into the ex-dog.

Meanwhile Shigure kept seeing Galatea but her nervous behaviour and constant tears got on his nerves too. He tried to convince her to be stronger but she complained that he was as harsh as all the other men.

Hatori and Kureno took talking to Shigure for their part and Daphne decided to talk to Galatea since she knew the girl longer.

They talked like an hour or more and Shigure begged Kureno to see Akito.

"I…I can't...see...her Almighty!" Galatea sobbed. "She's scary! Musa already gave a clip around my ears and Her Almighty Bloom is furious at me; is that not enough!"

"You're such a scared cat," Daphne sighed rolling with her eyes.

Arisa was glad to see Daphne but refused to see Galatea. "She'll make my headaches worse," the young woman grimaced.

Galatea was already happy and just gave a note with get well soon before she transported to Harmonic Nebula where her uncle was waiting.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" was Arisa's meaning.

"Akito, my flower, I love you and I am sorry if I ever hurt you. Galatea reminded me a bit of you as young teenager but then again she was nothing like you and you are the one I need. You can keep me on the right track yet lift my spirit."

"Spoken as a true novelist!" Ayame exclaimed and hugged his best friend. "You got your senses back, my love!"

Hatori groaned and laid his head on Daphne's shoulder.

"Gure and Aki, give me your sizes and I'll make your wedding cloths! "

"NO WAY!" Akito exclaimed and threw her anti-stress ball at him.

Shigure looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she kissed him.


	5. epilogue

The next year mid May Shigure married Akito and around that time Daphne and Hatori got their 1st daughter named Faith and that same time Rose and Momiji engaged

Hatori and Daphne both quit their jobs at Alfea leaving it up to Momiji and Rose and they opened their practice at the Sohma estate.

Bloom got a son and called him Edward but he won't be a God for he was destined to be a great hero and Faith, Daphne's daughter, would be the next goddess.

Years later as 10 years old Akira ( Shigure's son), same age Yuri ( Ayame's son) and 12 years old Faith flipped through old photo albums on Christmas when everyone gathered they discovered something. All the happy lives started around spring time.

"Mum, why do you and dad love spring so much?" Faith questioned

Hatori and Daphne looked loving at each other and hugged their daughter.

"Because our life was as snow; cold and bitter but we found our new hopes and discovered that life was worth living and our old lives melted as snow," Daphne explained.

"So…when snow melts, spring arrives and spring means new hope and discovering what makes life worth living," Faith concluded.

"I already have what makes my life worth living," Ha'ri her younger brother commented.

"What is it, sweetie?" Daphne asked and cuddled her eight years old son.

"You, Faithy and Dad," the boy stated.

"I agree," Faith nodded. "Our lives can't be bitter and cold with parents like you."

Hatori and Daphne smiled with tears in their eyes and hugged their precious children.

"Snow means throwing snow balls at mum, right dad?" Akira smirked.

"He's as horrible as you," Akito cried out and threw her old plushy dog at her husband.

"Snow is fun but spring is better because of the flowers and the butterflies," Rosalie, Momiji's 4 years old daughter, commented.

"Spoken like a true fairy, come and give your poor old uncle a hug now my little flower!" Shigure exclaimed getting hit on his head by Rose and Arisa.

Everyone laughed and celebrated Christmas together.

Months later when the 1st green came Hatori asked Daphne to marry him again and she agreed of course.


End file.
